A Particular Proclivity For Pyrotechnics
by MischiefManaged18
Summary: Seamus Finnigan is a pyromaniac. And finally, he wants the world to know just how much. Oneshot.


**So whilst he isn't a huge favorite of mine, I am rather fond of Seamus, and McGonagall's line from the battle of Hogwarts in the seventh movie, will forever be one of the best in the film series. Plus. Who doesn't love Pyromaniac gryffindor's! **

**I don't own HP. I really. Really don't. Please don't sue me : ) **

Seamus Finnigan, by Hogwarts standards, was nothing particularly out of the ordinary. He wasn't a Quidditch star, or a wiz at transfiguration, he could never live up to the legacy of the Weasley twins when it came to being the class clown, and he didn't walk around with a lightning scar emblazoned across his forehead. OK, once, but it was a dare, and no-one had _actually_ seen him. To put it simply, Seamus was never going to set the world on fire. Or was he?

_I seem to recall you having a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics. _

Over the course of his six years at Hogwarts - six because he hardly thought the experiences of his seventh counted as an actual school-year – Seamus had set fire to, exploded and combusted more objects and people than most people had done in their entire lives. The list, though not entirely accurate, seeing as he'd unintentionally blown that up too, went as follows:

**First Year:**

Seventeen goblets,

Four Cauldrons,

Twenty-six and a half of the feathers Flitwick had given them in Charms,

Harry Potter's pencil-case on the single occasion he was partners with him in Charms,

Filtch's broom cupboard – though he'd actually blamed that one on Fred and George, which wasn't hard seeing as they'd been all too willing to take the credit,

A tiny portion of the library,

Two potions kits,

The pupils potions cupboard.

**Second Year:**

Eleven Cornish pixies,

Nine copies of the Daily Prophet,

One of the chairs in the Griffindor common-room,

Twelve Cauldrons,

One and a half telescopes (one of them was Neville's and Seamus had never actually been sure if he was responsible)

Another two potions kits,

His Herbology text-book,

His replacement Herbology textbook.

**Third Year:**

Twenty-three copies of the Daily Prophet,

Three cloaks,

One set of Quidditch robes in Slytherin colors (belonging to a certain blonde third year)

Six broomsticks,

Four assorted textbooks,

Divination (twice and not by accident),

Two Slytherins whose names might just have been Crabbe and Goyle,

A Hippogriff( that one didn't end well)

The portrait of Sir Cadogan (unfortunately, unsuccessfully)

**Fourth Year:**

Seventy-three Potter Stinks badges,

Fifteen scrunched-up notes from Dean asking if he was going to take Lavender to the Yule Ball,

Twenty-five cauldrons,

Ron's Bulgaria Quidditch team rosette,

Ron's Viktor Krum poster (with permission this time),

Ireland Quidditch team rosette(it was purely ceremonial, after it had finally come to an end of its life),

Thirty-five Blast Ended Skrewts (thirty-five was nowhere near enough.)

**Fifth Year:**

Six pictures of Harry and Dumbeldore,

Ten Cauldrons (it was an off year),

Six broomsticks,

Umbridge's Office (unfortunately not with her in it)

Potions Dungeon Five (he'd meant it to be the Slytherin Common-room but he got the wrong dungeon),

All the copies of the Daily Prophet he'd ever read,

The Room of Requirement (not intentionally, he'd gotten over his irrational hatred of Harry by then)

**Sixth Year:**

A record twenty-one textbooks (not all his own),

Twenty-six cauldrons,

Two cloaks,

One hat,

Two sets of Gryffindor Quidditch robes (his, and later out of jealousy, Dean's),

Potions Dungeon 5 (deliberately this time)

Defense Against the Dark Arts (nine times, all unsuccessful and not really worth the detentions),

A large area of the school walls,

Ten Death-eaters.

It was really rather remarkable he hadn't yet been kicked out of Hogwarts.

**Well I may not be a pyromaniac , but I am a review maniac. How about fuelling my obsession? , please pretty please with a chocolate frog on top? : ) **


End file.
